


Squished Between Daddies 2

by decadentbynature



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, Gang Bang, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: He does have school tomorrow but once those four old perverts get riled up, there's no stopping them from fucking him all night long. Callum really should've known better than to give into one of their weird tastes on a school night but not like he's complaining. After all, he wants to be messed up by them just as much as they want to mess him up.





	Squished Between Daddies 2

**Author's Note:**

> stress relief fic that i wrote a few weeks ago   
Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Sometimes, he did have to wonder about these four old perverts’ weird taste. 

Pulling in a deep breath, the silky fabric sliding pleasantly over his skin as he shifted, Callum reached behind him to pull the tight, flimsy underwear back into place and pushed open the door to the living room. Four pair of hungry eyes swung around to settle on him as he slipped inside. A massive grin spread across Harrow’s face, his gaze roaming over Callum’s body, drinking in the sight of him. Runaan whistled appreciatively, getting up from his armchair tucked into the corner. Aaravos and Viren remained seated on the couch, exclaiming quietly in delight at the sight of his lewd outfit. Blushing furiously, pleased at their reaction, Callum took Runaan’s hand, allowing himself to be led further into the living room. He didn’t really get what was so appealing about wearing this sheer lingerie since it did nothing to compliment the straight lines of his flat chest and shapeless hips but considering that a single sweep around the room showed that all four of them were already noticeably hard, he figured that it must be having the intended affect. 

“Oh, Callum! You look so beautiful!” Harrow breathed, reaching out to wrap his large, warm, calloused hands around his hips, tugging him closer. Callum shivered, his cock straining against the silky fabric of the thong they’d given him. Having all of them looking at him like that, it was already getting him so excited. Runaan stepped up behind him, wrapping muscular arms around his shoulders, one of his large hands passing over his chest, the worn palm brushing against his nipple, sending a wave of electric tingles washing out over the surface of his skin. Something very hard and very hot grinded against his butt, pushing insistently between the plush cheeks. Biting his lower lip, Callum wiggled his butt against it, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile when Runaan moaned softly into his ear, hot breath brushing along his skin, making him shiver. The heat gnawing at the base of his belly was becoming unbearable. A familiar hunger plagued his hole, begging to be stuffed full with their thick, fat cocks. The front of his thong was already saturated with precum. The tip of his cock was about to slip free from the flimsy fabric. Getting up to join them, Viren took one of his small hands into his own, bringing it to his lips to press soft kisses to his knuckles. Aaravos walked around to his other side, his golden gaze greedily roaming over him, a small, delighted smirk on his face. 

Brushing a lock of hair out of Callum’s face, Aaravos rumbled, “Absolutely gorgeous.”

“You got yourself ready, right?” Runaan asked, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear. 

“Yeah.” Callum breathed, squirming in their hold. Okay, they’d gotten a good look, could they move on already?! 

“So impatient.” Aaravos chuckled, though whether the comment was directed at him or Runaan was unclear, “Though, I must admit,” he leaned down to swipe his tongue across Callum’s hot cheek, “I cannot wait either. I believe we are all in agreement there.”

“Yes.” Viren and Harrow said simultaneously. 

Harrow leaned back onto the couch, his full lips pulled into a lazy smile. A gorgeous flush of pink dyed his scruffy cheeks. Stepping forward, Runaan urged him up onto the couch as well. Crawling up on top of Harrow, his knees braced on either side of his beefy thighs, Callum gasped wetly when those full lines began to pepper kisses all over his throat, shoulders and chest. Hot, calloused hands roamed over his body, playing with his nipples, brushing teasingly over his aching cock, driving the feverish heat up even higher. The flimsy material of his underwear was pushed aside, exposing his butt. Runaan brushed the pads of his fingers against his twitching hole before shoving two fingers inside. Crying out loudly, his back arching, Callum pushed back against his hand, unconsciously wiggling his hips. He’d already prepped himself, why were they delaying this any further?! He wanted their cocks already! 

A low chuckle came from somewhere above him. Thick fingers curled into his hair, tugging his head back. Standing behind the couch, watching him with a hungry, predatory gaze that made his cock violently twitch, Aaravos shoved a thumb into his mouth, pulling it open. Slipping three large fingers into his mouth, squeezing his tongue between them, the grin on his face grew as he slowly, methodically used the digits to fuck his mouth. Sucking hungrily on them, adoring the salty taste of his skin, Callum moaned happily when Aaravos leaned down to gently kiss his forehead. Behind him, Runaan seemed satisfied with his prep job. Sliding his fingers out, there came the sound of tell-tale rustling. Callum’s breath sped up in excitement. One of Harrow’s hands slipped underneath him, going for the button of his jeans. If he wasn’t bracing himself on the back of the couch, he would have gotten his pants open for him. It took a little maneuvering but soon, he felt their hot lengths brushing against the sensitive skin of his ass. Viren carefully sat down on the couch beside Harrow, his dark eyes glued to Callum’s ass. Sacrificing a little bit of leverage, Callum reached down, pushing a hand between his strong thighs to rub his cock through his jeans. 

Moaning low in his throat, Viren quickly got his pants open. He didn’t bother pushing anything down, instead just opting to push the fabric aside and slip his dick out. Inhaling sharply, already beginning to drool at the sight of it, Callum wrapped his thin fingers around the sopping wet length, earning himself around strangled moan. The heads of Harrow and Runaan’s cocks pressed to his entrance. Callum shivered violently, fighting hard against the urge to slam his hips back. Runaan reached over to the small table beside the couch to grab a bottle of lotion. Disappointed that they were going with the cautious approach, rather than just forcing both of those massive lengths inside of him, Callum waited for the sound of the lotion being squirted out into Runaan’s hand, then the cold goop being spread all over their cocks and his hole before turning his attention back to Viren. He was about to start stroking him but Viren grabbed his wrist, holding his hand in place. 

“Tighter.” He rasped, “Hold it tighter.” 

Confused, Callum did as he was told. With a low grunt, Viren began to thrust up into the curve of his fingers. Precum dribbled out of the slip, making the movement slick and easy. Holding Callum’s wrist in one hand, Viren reached out with the another to play with his nipple, rolling, pinching, crushing the hardened nub between two fingers. Mewing, writhing in Harrow and Runaan’s hold, he would’ve started to beg if it weren’t for Aaravos’s fingers in his mouth. Breathing raggedly, his head spinning, his body burning up, Callum opted instead to wiggle his ass desperately, hoping that got the message across. To his relief, Harrow and Runaan did seem to get the hint. Harrow’s hands slid up from the blunt slope of his hips, down to the plush lobes of his ass. Squeezing the plump rounds, pulling a whiny moan out of Callum, Harrow sucked hard on the patch of skin underneath his jaw. Behind him, Runaan set aside the bottle of lotion. Finally, he stepped forward, pressing closer to Callum. 

“Harrow, you first.” Runaan panted. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I want to watch you go in.”

“Alright.” Harrow chuckled. Placing a kiss onto Callum’s cheek, he whispered, “Are you ready?”

Callum moaned out a desperate sound affirmation, earning himself a laugh from all four of them. Moving one hand away from his ass to grasp hold of the base of his cock, Harrow lined it up with his lotion drenched hole and thrust up, driving the head through the tight ring of muscle. Tightening his grip on Callum’s hips, he yanked him down the rest of the way, impaling him on his massive cock. An electric bolt of pleasure clawed its way up his spine. Aaravos slipped his saliva drenched fingers out of his mouth, allowing him to wail and moan at full volume. Before he had time to adjust to the incredible sensation of Harrow’s cock, Runaan pressed the head to his already stuffed full hole and slammed forward, forcing his length in as well. Squealing at the top of his lungs, head thrown back, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, Callum shrieked out what was supposed to be a plea for more but came out as incomprehensible babble. Good-! Good-! It felt so good-! His butt was so full! Their penises felt so good inside him! 

“Aah, I love that expression so much.” Aaravos cooed, cupping his burning hot cheeks. Tugging him back into place, his smile growing even larger, he leaned forward, gathering up a trail of drool pouring out of the corner of Callum’s mouth with his tongue. “Does it feel good, little one?”

“Yes-! Good-! Good-! It feels good-!” Callum squealed. 

“But you want even more, don’t you?” Aaravos whispered, brushing the pad of his thumb over Callum’s lips, “You want this hole stuffed full too, don’t you?”

“Yes! More-! More-!” Sacrificing the remaining amount of leverage he had, Callum shoved two fingers between his lips, spreading them open into a v-shape, stretching his mouth wide open, “Fill me up! I want your cock! Fuck my throat!”

“Fuck…” Viren gasped, “That voice alone is near enough to make me cum!”

“You should see his adorable face.” Aaravos murmured, his bright golden eyes sparkling with near crazed heat. Stepping back, he roughly yanked open his jeans, shoving them down just enough to allow his massive cock to bounce free. Breathing rapidly, his eyes heavily lidded, Callum slid his tongue out of his mouth. Having two dicks in his ass was driving him crazy but he wanted more-! He wanted even more! He wanted all of his slutty holes to be stuffed full of cocks! He wanted even more cocks! Grinning broadly, Aaravos wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, grabbing a handful of Callum’s hair with the other, keeping his head in place as he pressed to the back of the couch, leading the bulbous head of his dick to his stretched open maw. Without warning (not that he was expecting one), Aaravos shoved his cock between his lips, forcibly pushing down into his throat. Screaming shrilly, his eyes rolling back into his head, Callum grabbed hold of the couch again. It burned, it was hard to breathe, and he wanted more than for Aaravos to fuck his throat raw. 

“Shit-!” Runaan growled, “He tightened up so much right now. Does that feel good, Callum? Does having your slutty throat pussy fucked by a fat cock feel good?”

Callum moaned loudly, sucking hard on Aaravos’s length, rubbing his tongue against the veiny underside. Letting out a slow, shuddery breath, the smile never fading from his face, Aaravos pounded into him, moving in strong, hard thrusts. Each time he shoved his penis in, the head banged against the back of his throat, sending a shockwave of shrieking pleasure roaring through him. Harrow and Runaan moved in clumsily unity, shoving in and out of him at near the same pace. Their cocks messed up his spasming ass, stirring him up deep inside. Heavy breathing, tinted with moans and grunts, poured into his ears. The room was blistering hot. Sweat soaked his hair, underarms and the flimsy fabric. Callum’s cock was still trapped in the prison of silky fabric but this proved more a boon than an annoyance as the positioning was just right that the underwear was rubbing against his slit. By their side, Viren had moved his hand so the curve of his fingers was horizontal, allowing him to thrust into the tight hole as though he was fucking his ass. His mind was completely blank. Every nerve in his body was singing in rapturous delight. His butt, his mouth, his hands, all of him felt so good! More-! He wanted to be fucked more! 

“Fuck…” Harrow ground out through clenched teeth, his blunt fingernails digging into the plush curve of Callum’s ass, “Cumming! Cumming!”

“Me too!” Runaan gasped, “Gonna fill this slutty ass up with my seed. You want it, Callum? Huh?”

Callum wailed loudly, hoping the noise came across as the ‘yes’ he wanted to scream. Bending down to bite down on Callum’s shoulder, earning himself a shuddering moan, Runaan came first, moaning loudly into the curve of his neck. Harrow followed a moment later. Together, they flooded his spasming hole with a torrent of scalding hot cum. Howling loudly, every muscle in his body tightening up, Callum came as well, making a sticky mess inside of his thong. Before he was even coming close to recovering, pleasure still roaring through his nerves, Callum found himself being yanked backwards. Viren slipped down onto the floor, lying back on his back, his face flushed and sweaty. Easily maneuvering his limp body, Runaan lowered him down on top of Viren, helping him brace his knees on either side of his hips. Bracing his hands on his thighs, Callum whimpered needily when he felt the head of Viren’s penis push up against his entrance. Strong hands grabbed hold of his hips. With a hard exhale, Viren slammed upwards, burying his length inside. 

A powerful hand grabbed a handful of his hair. Before he could make his eyes focused, a familiar cock shoved its way between his lips. Aaravos, standing in front of him, greedily watching him being fucked. Grabbing hold of his jeans, Callum leaned back, trusting Viren to hold him upright. Sucking excitedly on his thick, fat length, bouncing up and down on top of him, loving both of them, loving their cocks, loving this pleasure, Callum swirled his tongue around the bulbous head when Aaravos pulled back, gathering up a mouthful of precum. Gazing hazily up into Aaravos’s predatory eyes, Callum shuddered hard when Harrow sat down beside him, slipping one hand into his sloppy underwear to wrap around his throbbing length. Squealing, his hips bucking, Callum’s eyes squeezed tightly closed. Cumming-! Cumming-! He was gonna-! The calloused palm of Harrow’s hand rubbed against the sensitive slit and he was done for. Adding another load to his soaked underwear, drool pouring down his throat, Callum twitched, a low whine managing to wiggle out from the miniscule space between his lips and Aaravos’s cock. 

“Tight! So tight!” Viren groaned, “Your hole feels so good, Callum! Can’t-! Going-!”

Yanking him down at the same time he was thrusting up, Viren trembled underneath him then a fresh torrent of heat was pouring into his belly. Moaning sweetly, rolling his hips, Callum distantly wished he had hung on for just a little while longer so they could’ve cum together. Panting hard, his hot hands roaming over Callum’s trembling body, Viren slowly sat up, curling his arms around him to keep him from toppling over. Sliding over hand up to gently wrap it around his throat, warm breath puffing against his ear, Viren whispered, “You want him to cum in your mouth, don’t you? You want him to fill your belly with his seed?”

Callum moaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed. Pushing forward, he buried his nose in the thick mass of white pubic hair at the base of Aaravos’s cock, shuddering as the thick, fat length slipped down into his throat. More…he just wanted more, he wanted these four perverted men to mess him up even more, to fuck him until he couldn’t walk, until he was covered and stuffed full of their cum. He wanted Aaravos to cum inside him, to flood his throat with jizz, to choke him on his cum! Opening his eyes to gaze pleading up at Aaravos, who, to his satisfaction, visibly shuddered. Clamping down onto the sides of his head, he stepped forward, smooshing his nose even more firmly to his pubic bone and started to move in sharp, shallow thrusts, keeping his cock buried inside the tight heat of his throat. He couldn’t breathe at all. His lungs started to burn. Aaravos’s cock was so huge, he could feel his throat bulging from the girth. The veins scraped across the sensitive linings. Saliva dribbled in thick threads down his chin. It was divine, nirvana – the sensation was so raw, so intense, he came again, wailing weakly around the massive cock buried inside his mouth. 

“Such a good boy.” Aaravos whispered, brushing his thumb over the curve of Callum’s cheek, “Here’s your reward!”

Crushing his face into his pubic bone, Aaravos’s large body shuddered. His large length swelled up even bigger than a flood of cum cascaded down his throat. Moaning loudly, eyes rolled back in his head, cumming again, despite having just came, Callum swallowed instinctively, sucking hard on the trembling length, determined to milk out every last drop. Sighing heavily, a satisfied grin spread across his handsome face, Aaravos stepped back, letting his still rock hard cock slip free from his mouth. Sucking in a deep breath into his burning lungs, dazed and dizzy, Callum gasped softly when Harrow slipped his hands underneath his arms, lifting him up off Viren. Pausing just long enough to press a sweet lips to his saliva and cum drenched lips, he swung him around so he was facing the couch and bent him over. Bracing his hands on the couch cushions, he spread his legs wider to give himself better balance. Before Harrow moved in, Viren, still plopped down onto the floor, slipped between his legs, back pressed to the couch. Pulling his soggy underwear down, letting his rigid cock slide free, he puffed a hot breath against it, making him twitch then, with a low chuckle, took it into his mouth. 

Callum cried out, his hips bucking forward to drive his length even deeper into Viren’s mouth. There was a shift of movement to his side. Panting heavily, he hazily glanced over to watch Runaan climb up onto the couch then sit down in front of him, setting his legs on Viren’s shoulders. Smiling broadly, he cupped the sides of Callum’s face, pulling him forward into a rough, ravenous kiss. A hard jolt wracked his body when Harrow gave one of his ass cheeks a hard slap. Grabbing hold of his hips, Harrow yanked him into place. Bending down to kiss the back of his neck, he slammed forward, thrusting his cock deep inside his sloppy ass. Moaning into Runaan’s mouth, eagerly sucking on the tongue shoved between his lips, Callum briefly thought to tell them that he did have school tomorrow so maybe they should stop this after this round but then Aaravos’s hand landed on his ass. He said something to Harrow that he couldn’t make out, followed by Harrow laughing softly. Someone grabbed hold of one of his thighs, yanking it upwards so he was balanced on one leg. His cock momentarily slipped out of Viren’s mouth but he moved quickly, shifting into another position so he could continue sucking on him. 

Pushing Callum’s leg up into the air, Harrow moved around until he was standing to the side, his cock still deeply buried inside of his ass, allowing Aaravos to slide in. He didn’t have to see what they were doing to know what was going to happen next. Vibrating with excitement, Callum exhaled hard when he felt the large head of Aaravos’s massive cock pressing against him. Runaan smiled against his lips, slipping a hand around the back of his neck to pull him back into the kiss. The position had him arranged into an uncomfortable position but any discomfort he might’ve felt was completely blown away when Aaravos shoved forward, pushing his cock in alongside Harrow’s. School no longer meant anything. Screaming shrilly, his hips bucking wildly, he flooded Viren’s throat with a hot load of cum. Harrow and Aaravos tightened their hold on him, holding him in place as they viciously pounded into his spasming ass. 

They were going to fuck him all night long. No way was he going to school tomorrow. He knew he should feel annoyed at missing another day because of these perverts but…he was just as much of a pervert as they were. No way he could call this off now. He wanted more, he wanted them to fuck him even more. He wanted to wake up in the morning still being able to remember the shape of their cocks inside him! He wanted them to cum inside him so much, he would get pregnant! 

He wanted them to mess him up until he couldn’t remember his own name!


End file.
